New Dimension, New Life
As Kennedy adjusts to her new life in Timeline 1, she also has to adjust to her new school. By when Vilgax regains conscious, he goes straight to revenge. Can Ben and Kennedy, defeat the evil squid once more? Plot The scene starts off with Goop and Kennedy as Heatblast fighting Liam. Liam: You can't stop me Tennyson! Goop: Give it a rest already Liam, you can't win. Liam: Sure, I can defeat you! Goop: Kennedy, NOW! Kennedy as Heatblast then throws fire at Liam, knocking him down. Goop: Omnitrix, send Liam to the Null Void. Omnitrix: Omnitrix sending lifeform to the Null Void. Green light is then shown at Liam as he disappears. Omnitrix: Completed Goop and Kennedy transform back to normal. Ben: Come on Kennedy, time for school. Kennedy: shocked. School? ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene shows Ben and Kennedy inside Bellwood High School's hallway. Ben: Don't worry Kennedy, you'll make lots of friends. Kennedy: Yeah, but it'll take me a while to adjust to my life here. Ben: Well, what was your life like in your dimension? Kennedy: Pretty much the same. Ben: Then why are you worried? Kennedy: I don't know, maybe because I'm from another dimension! The bell suddenly rings. Ben: I'll meet you at lunch. Ben then hurries off as Kennedy heads to her first class, Engineering. The scene shows Kennedy in her class. Teacher: All right class, clear your desks, it's time to take the Chapter 7 Engineering Test. Kennedy: In her mind, aw man, I have to take a test on my first day of school, I haven't even learned any of this stuff yet. Kennedy then gets her paper handed to her. Teacher: Remember class, no talking. The scene then changes to after school, with Ben and Kennedy walking home. Kennedy: Yeah, so I had to take three different tests today: Math, Engineering, and Geography. Ben: Wow, the teachers must have not known that your new. Ben and Kennedy walk into the Tennyson's house. Ben: Hi mom, hi dad! Carl: Hi Ben, hi Kennedy! Kennedy: Hi Mr. Tennyson. Ben: Where's mom? Carl: She went grocery shopping. How was school today guys? Ben: Good, how was work. Carl: Good, tired though. Being a lawyer isn't easy. Ben's Omnitrix starts to beep. Ben: Grandpa Max? Grandpa Max (Hologram): Ben, Vilgax is back. Ben: Not Vilgax. Grandpa Max (Hologram): Meet me in the Plumber Shop right away. Ben: Ok. The scene then changes to Kennedy and Ben walking into the Plumber store. Ben: Grandpa Max? Grandpa Max: Ben, Kennedy. Ben: Where's Vilgax at? Grandpa Max: He's now at Galvan Prime. Azmuth messaged me. Ben: Will he come here. Kennedy: It would be a matter of days. Ben: I'm not so sure, maybe only a few hours. The scene then changes to the next morning as Ben and Kennedy are walking to school. Girl: Kennedy! Kennedy: Gwen? Jen? It's you guys! Ben: Gwen Carson and Jen Smith? You know them? Jen: Of course we know Kennedy. She's like so popular at are school now. Gwen: Yeah, especially after she got 3 100% yesterday, she didn't even study! Kennedy: I did? Wow! Ben: See Kennedy, I told you you'd make friends easily. Voice: And you will make enemies as well! Ben: Vilgax! ---- The scene shows the four and Vilgax. Ben: Your going down, come on Big Chill. Ben hits his Omnitrix and transforms into Walkatrout. Walkatrout: I said Big Chill, not Walkatrout! Kennedy: Don't worry Ben! Kennedy hits her Omnitrix, transforming her into her version of Diamondhead. Crystalfist: Crystalfist! Crystalfist shoots crystal shards at Vilgax and then punches him into a nearby building. Walkatrout: Thanks! Walkatrout reverts to Ben and Ben hits his Omnitrix, transforming into Water Hazard. Water Hazard: Water Hazard! Water Hazard creates a whip made of water and hits Vilgax with it. He then sprays Water at Vilgax, giving Crystalfist enough time to punch Vilgax far away. Water Hazard: He's coming back! Vilgax then punches the ground and knocks Crystalfist, Gwen, and Jen off the ground, with Water Hazard jumping into the air before the impact. Water Hazard: Missed me! Vilgax: You will pay for what to did to me! Water Hazard: Yeah, no! Water Hazard then runs to Vilgax and attempts to punch him, but Vilgax grabs Water Hazardand throws him into a nearby building. Crystalfist: Ben! reverts to Kennedy. Jen: Kennedy, where are you going. The smoke from the building clears as we see a barely conscious Ben. Jen, Gwen, Kennedy run over to them. Kennedy: Get Ben somewhere safe, I'll handle Vilgax. Jen/Gwen: Ok. They grab a hold of Ben's arms and get him somewhere safe as Kennedy transforms into The Worst. Kennedy: Indestructible! Vilgax punches Kennedy but she isn't hurt due to her indestructibleness. Vilgax: You will lose! Kennedy hits her Omnitrix, transforming herself into an Ectonurite. Kennedy: Possessmiss! Possessmiss then possesses Vilgax. Possessmiss (In control of Vilgax): Ben, now! Ben: Alright, hey Vilgax, you're going down! Possessmiss un-possesses Vilgax and transforms back into Kennedy. Vilgax: None of your alien forms can stop me. Ben: You sure? Ben hits his Omnitrix, growing muscular. He then gains three hrns on his head as his skin turns to pitch black. Ben then starts to shine as stars appear on him. His Omnitrix grows as the transformation is complete. In Ben's place stands Alien X. Alien X: Alien X! Vilgax: A Celestialsapien, you probably don't even know how to use get the Celestialsapien's personalities to work together. Alien X then flies as Vilgax and punches him into space. Alien X then flies after him and punches him back down to Earth. Alien X teleports back down to Earth before Vilgax and right as Vilgax is about to hit the ground, Alien X grabs him and throws him into a building. The scene changes to Ben, Bellicus, and Serena, inside Alien X's mind. Ben: So, what should we do now? Bellicus: Erase him from existence! Serena: No, we are not that harsh, anyways it's against the rules to do that. Ben: What if Alien X splits into a dozen copies and they all attack Vilgax? Bellicus: Boring! Ben: What if we undid the events of today, I mean for Vilgax? Bellicus: So you mean he would never recover yet from the last time you fought him? Ben: Yes! Bellicus: Seconded! Serena: What a wonderful idea, I also must agree. The scene then changes to Vilgax running towards Ben to punch him. Alien X: Motioned carried! Alien X then starts to grow brighter as he shoots a green light at Vilgax from his hand. Vilgax: What are you doing? Alien X smiles as the light gets brighter. Then events go backwards in time up until Vilgax was about to recover. Except Alien X made it that he didn't. Alien X the reappears in the present and transforms back to Ben. Kennedy: What did you do? Ben: I made sure he didn't recover. Come on, where almost late for school. The four then run as the screen fades to black. ---- THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Kennedy Tennyson *Gwen Carson (First Appearance) *Jen Smith (First Appearance) Villains *Liam (First Reappearance) *Vilgax (First Reappearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Goop (First Reappearance; cameo) *Walkatrout (Accidental Transformation, selected alien was Big Chill; First Reappearance; Cameo) *Water Hazard (First Reappearance) *Alien X (First Reappearance) By Kennedy *FireBlaster *Crystalfist *Indestructible *Possessmiss Category:Episodes Category:Waybig101 Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Twin Omnitrixes